Hearts and Roses
by charlieboy
Summary: B/A What is Bobby to do? Alex is inbetween boyfriends, and he's forgotten about Valentine's Day. Can he stay out of the dog house? Please remember to leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

The usual disclaimers. Please leave a review.

With Valentine's Day almost upon us, I couldn't resist a short story for our two favorite detectives.

Chapter 1

Forgotten

Slapping her snooze bar for the third time, she moaned and rolled back over, putting the pillow over her head. Three minutes later, the alarm sounded again. Throwing the pillow, she knocked the squalling box to the floor. Groaning, she moved over to the edge of the bed and searched for the box by sound. Grabbing it, she turned off the alarm. Sitting up, she swung her legs to the floor. Sighing, Alex stood, and slowly moved to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and then stepped into the shower. _I don't hate this day. _She tried to convince herself. _I really don't. I just hate all the flowers, candy, cards, that __others__ will get. Why not me?_ She furrowed her brow.

Stepping out of the shower, she toweled herself off. _I should have stayed with that lawyer. _She snorted, shaking her head. _Bobby spotted that snake a mile away. It just took me a few weeks to do the same._

Stopping at Star Bucks, while waiting for the coffee, a thought struck her. _I wonder if Bobby remembers that it's Valentine's Day? _A smile crossed her face.In less than twenty minutes, she was walking out of the elevator into Major Case Squad Room. Bobby was at his desk, busying himself on one of their recent cases. He looked up and smiled as she set the cup down next to him. "Morning."

_Morning? That's it? _Alex tried to smile brightly waiting for more. Bobby looked back down at the file, with his head resting on his hand. _I guess that was it. _She skewered her lips and flipped open the file in front of her.

Bobby cleared his throat. Alex looked over at him expectantly. "From the interviews we've done, I think it was an inside job."

She nodded, and waited. He lifted a brow, looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"I, I was waiting to see if there was more to your surmise." _And to see if you remembered what day it is._

He rubbed his forehead, puzzled. "No. But what do you think?"

She pursed her lips and tilted her head. "I suppose it could have been an inside job."

"Suppose? Why would you think otherwise?"

Exasperated, Alex leaned back in her chair. "An inside job is an easy answer, but what do we know about their friends?"

Bobby studied her for a moment, tapping the end of his pen on his portfolio. Tossing down his pen, he began clicking them off on his fingers. "Well, there's the doctor, but he is in his late seventies. His wife, in her mid-seventies. The neighbor is a close friend; but he has an alibi, and then the..."

"His nephew?" Alex interrupted him.

Bobby shook his head. "He's been out of the picture for years."

"What if he made a re-appearance?"

He shook his head again. "Doubtful. There were no photos of him in the house. In talking with with Mr. Butler, there was no indication that they had settled their differences."

_Oh sure, you notice photos, or lack of photos in a stranger's home, but you can't see on your calendar what day it is? _Alex's thoughts drifted back to the lawyer. _He may have been a snake, but he would have remembered._

Bobby tapped the end of his pen against the portfolio. "Earth to Alex."

She blinked, her annoyance was apparent. "What?"

"You seem out of step today. Anything wrong?" Bobby's head was tilted and his eyes showed concerned.

"No. Nothing is wrong."

He pursed his lips. "You still dwelling on that...what was he?"

"A lawyer."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, lawyer. You still hung up on him?"

She furrowed her brow. "No, I'm not _'dwelling'_, nor am I _'still hung up' _on him." Her annoyance with her partner was growing.

"Uh huh." He wasn't convinced.

"Drop it Bobby."

"Sure." He looked back down at the file, apparently fixated on what he was reading.

Alex sighed. Picking up her coffee cup, she went to the coffee room. Pouring out the cold coffee, she refilled the cup. Dumping in the sugar. _He's suppose to be a genius. Some genius. _Taking a sip, she leaned against the counter, tapping her index finger against the cup. _How can I remind him, without looking like I'm trying to remind him? I mean, even if he is only my partner, it sure would be nice to be remembered on this day. Damn, I sound desperate. For what? A card, a box of candy? Jeesh Alex, it's not that important._

Entering the coffee room, Bobby quickly noted Alex deep in thought. Clearing his throat brought Alex back to the room. "Any more thoughts on who the perp might be?"

_Can't you give the case a rest for at least ten minutes? _"Ah, no." She shook her head.

"For spending a lot of this morning in thought, you sure are hitting a wall."

She angrily stepped past him. "Well, not all of us are geniuses."

Somewhat stunned, Bobby watched her leave the room. Mike walked into the room, slightly turning, he watched Alex sit down at her desk. Looking back at Bobby he grinned. "Do I sense discord among you two?"

Bobby scowled. "She just seems out of it today." He shook his head, looking through the doorway. "I don't know what's bothering her."

Logan's grin broaden. "Maybe this will help." Stepping over to the calendar, Mike tapped it. "Does February 14th mean anything to you?"

Bobby swiped his face with his hands, lightly moaning. "I didn't realize... I kept going on and on about her last boyfriend."

Logan laughed. "Looks like if you don't come up with something good, you might be in the proverbial dog house, old man."

"But we're not... I mean..." Bobby looked at Mike for sympathy.

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. You're her partner. What matters now, especially since she unloaded her boyfriend, is that someone remembers." He poked his index finger into Goren's chest.   
"And Bobby, that someone is you."

"But..."

Logan shook his head. "No buts old man."

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Mike. "What about Felicia?"

He smirked, spreading his arms wide. "Hey, I'm off the hook. She's married. If I do anything, I might be stopping her husband's fist with my face."

Goren growled as he left the room. Taking his seat across from Alex, he twirled his pen in his hands. "Want to do lunch?"

Alex shook her head without looking up. "Can't. I'm going to lunch with my sister and nephew. Which reminds me, I need to get going."

Bobby watched as she left. He rubbed the back of his neck. Glancing at the clock, he picked up his coat and left the squad room in search of the ultimate Valentine's gift.


	2. The Search

If the strike doesn't settle soon...can I claim them as mine? The usual disclaimers. Please remember to leave a review.

Chapter 2

The Search

The doors of the elevator opened, revealing an empty handed detective. Discouraged, he walked towards their desks. His eyes fell on Alex's computer and he tilted his head. He watched as the screen change from one photo to another. Just as he took another step towards her computer, he heard the elevator doors open. The brisk, defined steps told him that his partner had returned from lunch. She brushed passed him, taking her seat, she looked up at him. "Did you have a good lunch?"

He nodded, still slightly mesmerized by the screen. "How did you get those photos on your computer?"

She glanced at her computer. "My sister e-mailed them to me. Why?"

Bobby shrugged. "Lewis was asking me for some photos of cars we've worked on together."

She glanced over her desk, frowning. _I counted at least five bouquets, three boxes of candy, numerous cards on my way up here, and he's worried about old car photos? What do I have on my desk...nothing. _She quickly jotted a number down on a pad, and handed it to him. "My sister's number. She would be better at explaining how to do it."

He nodded. "Thanks." He put the note in his pocket. "I'll, I'll call her a little later."

Alex shrugged. "Don't wait too long, she and her husband are going out tonight. I'm babysitting Nate." She glanced down back at the file, and began taking notes.

Bobby bit his bottom lip. _Have I waited too long? Did I blow it? _He looked over at his partner, studying every strand of her honey blond hair. Getting lost in the highlights and lowlights, Bobby forgot that he was staring at her.

Feeling his eyes on her, Alex looked up. "Did you find something?"

"Yes and no." With that he got up and left his desk.

Alex turned watching him head towards the coffee room. _Well, if this doesn't get him to realize what day it is, nothing will. _Slipping a card out of her purse, she glanced back over her shoulder. Walking to his side of the desk, she slid it between the pages in his portfolio. Glancing at his recent notes, a small smile crossed her face. _But what if..? _Quickly taking her seat, she promised herself not to dwell on what she saw.

Minutes later, he returned, lightly tapping his pen in thought. With each tap, Alex could feel her temper rising. "Goren..."

Bobby stopped his pen mid-beat and looked over at her. "What?"

She sighed. "Nothing."

He furrowed his brow for a moment. "Eames, I need to take off early."

She rolled her eyes, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "Why, you have a date?"

He smiled. "As a matter of fact..."

Alex's heart skipped a beat, her voice faltered. "Anyone I know?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. Met her at O'Malley's a couple of nights ago. History teacher at the University." He looked at his portfolio and jotted another note, trying to hide a grin. Bobby furrowed his brow when his pen broke through the page. Slightly lifting up the sheet, his eyes fell on the envelope.

She sat back in her chair, feeling her heart sink into her toes. Suddenly wishing she hadn't seen his notes. _Told you not to get your hopes up._

Picking up his coat, and his portfolio, he smiled over at his partner. "See you later."

Alex bit her bottom lip, trying to keep a snide remark from escaping. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

* * *

The elevator doors closed behind him. Flipping open his portfolio, he took out the envelope. Placing it in his breast pocket, he lightly patted it. _Just a few stops to make... _He glanced at his watch. _I should have just enough time._

* * *

Alex's cell phone rang. Flipping it open, she saw her sister's ID. "What's up?"

Her cheery voice came across the line. "Just called to cancel. Nate's sick, so we're going to do our night out another time."

"Is he bad?" Alex's voice held concern. Her nephew is normally a healthy boy, and for him to suddenly become sick surprised her.

"Oh no. Just running a temp. I want to keep an eye on him."

Alex nodded. "Okay. Let me know when."

"I will sis. Have a great night." With that, she hung up.

_Great night, right. No date, no babysitting. _Alex sighed as she clicked her phone shut. _And thanks to the strike, it looks like another night on the couch watching reruns. _

The young woman picked the boy up out of his crib. Carefully balancing the laughing boy on her hip, she flipped open her phone. Pressing the numbers, she put the phone to her ear. "Bobby? Yeah, it looks like Alex is free tonight. No problem."

Bobby closed his phone. He glanced at the clock on his dash. _Just enough time for one more stop._

* * *

Alex ran her hand through her hair. Looking at the clock, she flipped the folder shut. _Close enough._

Mike spotted her gathering up her coat. Taking a file off his desk, he rushed over towards her. "Ah, Alex, I'm having problems with case. I think I need a fresh pair of eyes look at it."

He held the folder out towards her. Alex sighed. "Logan, can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"What's your hurry? You have a date, or something?"

She felt her temp rising to an all time high. "Don't you?"

"Actually, yeah. Met a nice gal at O'Malley's." He grinned.

"Oh, and I suppose she's a history teacher at the University?"

Mike stepped back and studied Alex. "Are you psychic?"

"No. I seem to recall hearing the same story from someone else." She glanced at Goren's chair, biting her bottom lip. _Just what is he up to?_

Alex pushed past Logan. "I'll look at it tomorrow." With that she headed towards the elevators.

As soon as the doors closed, Mike picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Elvis has left the building. She just stepped on the elevator. Yeah, see you tomorrow."


	3. The Gift

The usual disclaimers.

Chapter 3

The Gift

Bobby pulled the SUV to a stop at the curb outside of her home. Turning the key off, he continued to sit as he contemplated his next move. _Have I over-stepped my bounds? _He was about to step out of the vehicle, when he remembered the envelope. Pulling it out of the inside pocket of his coat, he slowly opened it. It was a simple Valentine's Card, the design on the exterior was that of a dog in a pink trench coat, holding a magnifying glass studying little heart flowers. Bobby smiled. Opening the card, the words '_Glad I found you_'. He lightly ran his finger over her signature.

Entering her house, he carried the bags to the kitchen. Although he had been there numerous times, this was the first time he had used his key. Bobby pulled the items from the paper bag, and laid them out on the counter. Opening the cookbook, he took a minute to double check the items on the counter. Putting oregano, basil, eggs, milk, and ketchup into a bowl, he began beating the mixture. Tearing up two slices of bread, he dropped them in the bowl and continued mixing. Adding the ground beef, he reached into the bowl and began to hand mix it.

In less than twenty minutes, he had the ground beef patted out into a rectangle shape on aluminum foil on the table. He was about to spread the spinach out onto the meat when his cell phone rang. Quickly washing his hands, he flipped it open. "Goren."

Mike's voice came across the line. Bobby stared at the table, calculating the cooking and travel time. "Thanks Mike."

Clicking the phone shut, he quickly spread the spinach over the large paddy. On top of that, he spread some deli ham. Using the foil, he easily rolled it into a meat log, pinching the ends. The oven's pre-heat light was off, as he began his search for a pan. Spreading a ribbon of foil in the pan, he carefully rolled the log onto the foil in the pan. Setting it in the oven, he quickly washed his hands and set the timer. Placing the items he brought back into one of the bags, he tucked it on the far end of the counter. He glanced at the clock. _She should be home in about 15 minutes._

Reaching into another bag, he brought out a bouquet of flowers. Having spotted a vase during his search for a pan, he rinsed it out. Filling it with water, he arranged the blooms. Placing the vase on the table, he returned to the bag and brought out a small red foiled heart shaped box. He set it up against the vase. Setting the table, he pulled out two candles and two candle holders. He stepped back, admiring his work.

Opening the fridge, he pulled out a bottle of wine and poured a little in a glass. Taking a sip, he smiled. The light fruity taste was just perfect. Hearing a car pull up in the driveway, Bobby quickly poured two glasses of wine.

* * *

Alex spotted Bobby's vehicle parked in front of her home. _What's he doing here? _Her range of emotions went from surprise, to anger, and then back to curiosity. She walked over to the SUV, making sure he wasn't still in the vehicle. Finding it empty, she walked up the front steps. Just as she was about to slide her key into the lock, the door opened. Bobby was standing before her with a glass of wine in his hand. His eyes had a mischievous glint when he greeted her. "Hey."

She eyed him suspiciously as she stepped around him. He waited until she removed her coat before he offered her a glass. She accepted it, and took a sip. She studied him, for a moment. He was wearing a cable sweater, and jeans. _Wish he'd wear that to work._ "What have you been up to, Bobby?"

He smiled, noting her approval. "You'll have to wait and see. First, why not change into something more comfortable."

Alex nodded. As she passed the kitchen, she came to a sudden stop. Stunned, she turned and looked at him. "You've been here all afternoon?"

"Not quite. Now go!" He gently pushed her in the direction of her bedroom.

Opening the oven, he pulled the rack towards him. Carefully lining the mozzarella cheese across the top, he shoved it back in. Alex appeared in the doorway, sipping her wine while she watched him. She raised a brow, and walked over to the table, checking out the bouquet and the box of chocolates. "So, how long have you had this planned?"

"Planned?" He turned towards her, afraid to admit that it hadn't dawned on him that it was Valentine's Day, or that he didn't think it really mattered between them.

She pursed her lips, taking a seat at the table. "You just came up with this, didn't you?"

He cocked his head slightly to the left. "Would it mattered if I did?"

Alex nodded her head. "It would."

She held her breath for a moment, hoping he would tell her that he had been planning it for days. The thought that it might some gesture out of pity, she didn't know if she could bear. Bobby took a sip of his wine and sat down next to her. Slowly drawing a finger along the sleeve of her knitted top, his hand came to rest on hers.

"Alex, I, I am not as..." He paused trying to find the right words, running his free hand through his graying locks.

Alex turned towards him, searching his eyes. She felt the heat reach her cheeks, her voice trembled as she spoke. "So, this is just out of pity?"

Bobby shook his head adamantly. "No, not out of pity. Friendship."

She drew her hand out from underneath his. "Friendship?"

He bit his bottom lip. His heart sunk at the response from his choice of word. Feeling awkward about continuing, he paused. The moment he opened his mouth to speak, the timer sounded. He quickly got up, and pulled the pan out of the oven. Turning off the oven, he took his seat again. "Alex, I didn't realize that it was Valentine's Day. When I did, I didn't think whatever little trinket I got you would matter. We're, we're partners."

He took a breath, wishing she would stop him. Looking into the depths of her eyes, he found his uncertainty diminish, and the strength to continue. "Logan told me that I would be screwing up, if I didn't get something for you."

Alex smiled at that admission.

Seeing her smile, he relaxed. "I definitely didn't realize how much people put into this day, until I went out to try to find you a gift. That's when I realized, whatever I did, it needed to be more."

She rested her head on her hand, studying his face. "More?"

He nodded. "In my search for the ultimate Valentine gift, I realized that bigger, brighter, shinier, or loud gifts, didn't say what, or how I want to say it."

Alex took a sip of her wine. "It? What is 'it'?"

Bobby stopped, becoming somewhat uncomfortable with his own admission, he shifted in his chair. "Of all the people I have met, I have never worked with one as intelligent, able to think on her feet, have a wicked sense of humor, and compassion for those who needed it. Nor one who was so willing to continue to work with me, giving up so much. This..." He lightly waved his arm around the room. "This is my Valentine's Day gift for you."

Alex sat back in her chair, taking the cuff of her sleeve she dabbed her eyes. Bobby's gaze fell to the table as he waited for her response. Quietly rising out of her chair, she walked over to him draped her arms around his neck. Giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek, she softly whispered, "Thank you."

The End

A/N: Well, there you have it. A meal prepared by Bobby...who could want anything more? Okay, okay, I hear ya! Maybe in the next story. ;)


End file.
